Beast Power
Transcript Tyler (V.O.): Beast Power Ragear and Fiona Fox are making out behind the bush Fiona Fox: Hope Those freedom squad kids didin't find us. Ragear: Yeah and will you marry me? Fiona Fox: Yes, Yes, A Thousand times Yes! Ragear and Fiona Fox kissed at their wedding Grey: So Emberassing Bianca: How did they mate each other? Grey Jr.: I have no idea. Grey: We Better Call the Freedom Squad Ragear: I don't think so! Fiona Fox kills Grey Meanwhile at Tyler's House the Gang was Having Breakfest Adagio: I play Minecraft last night Tyler Klause: Really? Adagio: My Parents won't noticed it Tyler Klause: That's Emberassing Adagio: I know. Meanwhile in Wolf Village Fiona Fox: Ragear. Grey Gets out his phone and calls the freedom squad Ragear: GREY! Grey Runs off while with his phone Grey: Freedom Squad I Need You're Help! Fiona Fox: Ragear, I'm Pregnant. (Tyler Hears the Call from grey on his Communicator and Awnsers it) Tyler Klause: Hi grey what's up? Grey: I noticed Ragear married Fiona Fox and Now they're plannig to get me i need help stat! Tyler Klause: Don't worry Grey we're on it Freedom Squad Always gets the job done. Tyler swipes through the freedom squad caller on the communicator and presses it Tyler Klause: Freedom Squad.... Tyler Klause (V.O.): To HQ! All: Tyler Needs Us Ace Bunny: Let's Jet! Meanwhile at Freedom Squad Headquarters Danger Duck: Freedom Squad Ready For Action Tyler, Sir! Tyler Klause: Thanks Team. Tyler Activates the Mission Board Tyler Klause: Fiona Fox and Ragear Got Married and There Having There Son We Have to Make Sure that Dosen't Happen So for this Mission I'll Need.... Tyler Klause: Danger Duck! Tyler Klause: I'll Need You and You're Power Eggs to Keep Ragear and Fiona From Getting there Son Danger Duck: You Got It Boss Tyler Klause: Sam! Tyler Klause: I Need You and You're Spy Skills to Sing La Llorona to be a diversion Sam: I'll Do It For You Tyler Klause: And Steel I Need You To Be Our Eyes in the Sky so We Don't Get detected when we fight ragear and fiona fox Steel: Im Ready For Action Tyler Klause: All Right, Freedom Squad Mobilize! The Freedom Squad Heads to There Velichles to Wolf Villiage through the Portal Ragear: Push Fiona, Push our son is almost out! Fiona Fox gives birth to Reggie Ragear: I'll name our son, Reggie. Grey: but Help is Here Ragear: Huh? Grey: Take A Look Danger Duck: Hold It Right There Buster. Ragear: Not You Agian. Tyler Klause: Yep Agian when was the last time you heard of brushing? Fiona Fox: Oh Man It's Those Freedom Squad Twerps! Reggie: I like Freedom Squad. Fiona Fox: That's Just Great! Ragear: We Had a Perfect Son and He Sides with the Freedom Squad Reggie: MOM, DAD I DON'T LIKE YOU! Sam: You Heard What He Said Now Buzz Off You Chickens. Danger Duck: Well Reggie You are Now a Member of the Freedom Squad Reggie: Wow Thanks Tyler Klause: Here You Go Big Guy we Have this Made Especially For You Tyler Gives Reggie a Freedom Squad Hat Ragear and Fiona Fox abuses their own son, Reggie. Steel: Get Away From that Kid You Two Steel Attacks Ragear and Fiona Fox Reggie: A Robot Cool Sam (Singing): Ae Demi Llronoa, Llorona, Llorona De a Sul Celestie Sam (Singing): Young Celavie Damequeste Llorona No de Care Decarete Sam (Singing): Young Celavie Damequeste Llorona No de Care Decarete Sam (Singing): No de Care Decarete Sam (Singing): No de Care Decarete Sam (Singing): AI YAI YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!